


it was his hat shizuku

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shizuku finds a strange hat and ask frankin whare it came frim</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was his hat shizuku

**Author's Note:**

> i cried a little bit when i typed "yaoi hands"

shizuku was organizing her room, and trrowing things she didnt heed into the void. no literally bc she has blinky eat things she doesnt need. everything she saw had no use to her, except this one hat that caught her eyes. it looked quite old and she no memeory of it. well she has no memory of anything but this hat was REALLY SUSPICIOUS 

the hat was black, and had the number one on its front. not knowing why it waa there in her room, she went to ask her good ol pal franklin about the hat 

"frank.in do tyou know whwre this hat came from" 

franklin turned to shizuku, and recongniosed gthe hat once he saw it 

"yeah i do" 

"where" 

"npbunaga gave you that hat to hang on to for him and he never asked for it back." 

"how do you know its his tho"

franklin picked up the hat with his massive yaoi hand

"did you notice the one in the hat" he asked 

"ya" 

"thats nobu's nukber isnt it" 

"how tf should i kno" 

"ok well it was his hat shizuku." he said, ghen pinted to the number on the hat 

"HE WAS NUMBER ONE"

**Author's Note:**

> nobunaga werbenjagermanjensen


End file.
